Unspoken
by CityGirl13
Summary: *ONE SHOT* Ember has a dark past. She attends Hogwarts with the Weasley twins, and develops a close friendship with them. As she starts thinking of Fred as more than a friend, things start to change but he's always there, will she tell him how she feels?
1. Chapter 1

**First Harry Potter one shot, so sorry if I make any slip ups.**

**Hope that you all enjoy it!**

**Just using small little insights to the various Hogwarts years.**

Unspoken

**First Year**

"Ember Tabolt," Professor McGonagall called.

She took a deep breath and stepped up to the stool, this was it, the moment where she would find out which House she would be sorted into. She waited anxiously as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head, hoping against hope that she would be in a good House.

"Hmm," it contemplated, "Not thinking of following your father's footsteps at all are you?"

"No," she affirmed, "I would never."

"Well then, let's see... better be: Ravenclaw!" it exclaimed.

Ember couldn't help the grin of delight that spread across her face, at a nudge from McGonagall, she jumped off the stool and made her way to her new House. The other Ravenclaws greeted her warmly, and she spent the next few minutes getting acquainted with various house members. By the time she focused once more on the Sorting, it was almost over.

"George Weasley," Professor McGonagall called out.

One of the remaining two boys who had yet to be Sorted stepped forward, grinning from ear to ear. They were clearly twins, with the same red hair and freckled appearance, and both seemed to have a mischievous glint in their eyes.

"I do believe that the other Weasley twin was called," the Sorting Hat said.

Most of the students laughed, but Professor McGonagall looked sternly at the boys, but before she could reprimand the Sorting Hat cut in.

"No matter, no matter," it said, "Well, the obvious choice for you is: Gryffindor!"

The young boys grinned, but waiting until his brother was also sorted into the same House before making their way to sit down. They sat on either side of a student who must have been their older brother, considering the similarity in appearance, and promptly started annoying him. Ember could tell that even from this distance, the elder brother was clearly not amused. She turned away from the twins antics, and focused on what was going on at her table. This year was going to be amazing.

**/*0*/**

The first year of Hogwarts had been great so far, they were only a few weeks in, but already Ember couldn't imagine being anywhere else. She was currently wondering around the grounds with some of the friends that she had made. Alicia and Angelina from Gryffindor; Patricia and Lucia from her own house; and Jill from Hufflepuff.

"So how are you going with classes Ember?" Alicia asked.

Lucia rolled her eyes, "Just fine, of course, haven't you seen her test results so far?"

"Shut up," she grumbled.

"Do you think you could help me with Potions?" Jill asked, "Snape's been giving us so much homework! It's only been a few weeks and I swear that I've had to do more essays than I've ever had to before!"

"We all think that, it's not just you," Angelina pointed out.

"Yeah well- Argh! What is _that_?" Jill screeched, jumping backwards.

"What?" the other girls asked in unison, before seeing what it was and jumping back as well.

"It's a- it's a-" Angelina choked.

"Snake!" Patricia finished.

"Ohh god, ohh god," Ember started hyperventilating. Even since she'd been little she'd had a huge fear of the things, with good reason too.

"Hang on a minute," Jill said, walking up to the writhing thing, "This is a fake."

As she said that loud giggling burst out from behind a bush, and it started shaking violently. It wasn't long before two boys rolled out, the Weasley twins, Fred and George.

"Your faces!" one cried out.

"They were priceless!" the other finished.

Angelina put her hands on her hips and stood over them menacingly, "And you find that funny?"

"Yes!" they both exclaimed.

"Hey Ember are you okay?" Patricia asked, noticing that she was still out of control.

The mirth faded from the twins as they saw her, struggling to breathe. One of them came over and put a hand on her back.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'll... be fine," she got out.

"Sorry," the other said, "We didn't know that it would be this big of a deal, did we Fred?"

"Of course not George, we'd never have done it otherwise," Fred replied.

"It's okay, I'll be fine in a minute. Just a bit afraid of snakes," she said, trying to smile.

"Clearly," George joked, shutting up after Fred shot him a glare.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to scare you like that." Fred said, "I'm Fred by the way, and this is my errant twin George. I believe that we're in come classes together, but I don't know you name..."

"It's Ember," she replied.

"Ember?" he repeated, "That's cool."

She grinned at him, "Thanks."

**Second Year**

"Welcome back students," Dumbledore greeted them, "I trust that you all had a pleasant holidays."

The murmurs of agreement seemed to be enough, and he continued with his speech. It seemed to take forever for him to reach the part that they had all been waiting for, "Now without further ado, please, enjoy the feast!"

Everyone quickly started piling their plates up with food and digging in, Ember had deliberately not eaten much on the train to save room for this. The atmosphere in the Great Hall was one of light-hearted joy, as friends caught up with each other after the long summer separation. Ember was happy to see all of her friends again, she had not been able to see any of them over the summer. At least they had been able to write to each other, it had been all that kept her sane over the two months.

She had to admit though, the letters that she had received from Fred and George had been the ones to make her laugh the most. Hearing about all the crazy things the twins got up to was hilarious, especially when they got caught.

"Did you guys hear about the prank that Fred and George pulled on their little brother?" Lucia asked.

"Is that the one where they used the permanent sticking charm on him while he was in bed?" Ember clarified.

"That's the one!" Lucia replied.

"I did hear about that, it is very them isn't it?" Ember replied with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked, sitting down next to Ember.

"Let us in on the joke," George finished, taking a place next to his twin.

"Well speak of the devils and so they shall appear," Ember said.

"Aww come on Em," Fred said, looking overly pleading, "We're not devils."

"Of course not," she agreed.

"Merely his hellish minions," Lucia added.

"You've caught us!" George said dramatically.

"Whatever shall we do Georgie?" Fred asked.

"I don't know Freddie," George replied.

"Well while we figure that out, why don't you guys tell us what's so funny?" Fred inquired.

"We were just discussing the time that you two stuck Ron in his bed," Ember answered.

"Is that it?" Fred asked.

"That's old news!" George exclaimed.

"You should have seen what we did to him before we left," Fred said.

"It was brilliant!" George added.

"Enlighten us then," Ember said.

"Well what happened was-"

"Weasley's!" Professor McGonagall interrupted Fred before he could begin, "What are you doing out of your table? You know that on Feast occasions it is strictly prohibited."

"Sorry Professor," they chimed innocently, getting up, "We'll head back now."

"Good," she said sternly, turning away.

Before they left Fred ducked down and whispered in Ember's ear, "We'll tell you guys after dinner, meet us in the usual place won't you Em?"

"Sure," she replied, "You'd better spill everything."

"Ohh we will," he said with a wink, and then disappeared back to his table under the watchful eye of McGonagall.

Ember laughed and turned back to her friends, this year should be even more fun that the last one.

**/*0*/**

It was the first Quiditch game of the season, Gryffindor was set to verse Ravenclaw, and the whole school was excited. Ember on the other hand, was incredibly nervous. She had only tried out for the team because Fred and George had pressured her into it, she hadn't expected to actually _get in. _Yet here she was, waiting for the match to start, worrying that she was going to drop the Quaffle or something even more embarrassing.

"Why did I let them drag me into this?" she muttered to herself.

At least she had made them swear on their lives on to hit a Bludger at her head, if that happened then the minute she was out of the Hospital Wing; she was going to kill them.

"Okay team, are we ready?" someone asked.

"Yes," everyone answered, although Ember barely managed to choke it out.

"Let's go kick some Gryffindor arse!"

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted back, and this time Ember was able to add her full voice.

The game passed by in a huge blur, and Ember was proud to say that she had managed to score a couple of goals for Ravenclaw. Gryffindor had ended up winning, their Seeker had caught the Snitch, but it had been close. At one point during the game, Ember had felt the rush of air from a Bludger as it whizzed _just_ over her head. She had whipped around on her broom and glared at the culprit Weasley, it was hard to tell which one it was up in the air, but they had merely grinned at her and flown off. She was going to kill one, or both, of them later.

**/*0*/**

Ember was waiting behind the largest statue of the corridor that lead past the staircase up to Ravenclaw Tower.

"Sorry we're late!" Fred said.

"Party was harder to get away from than we thought," George finished.

"No matter," Ember said, "So which one of you was it?"

They looked at each other and grinned, "Which one of us did what?"

"The Bludger that nearly hit my head?" she clarified.

"But it _didn't_," Fred insisted.

"So was it you?" she asked.

"And if it was?" he retorted.

"Then I'm afraid that I'll have to do this," she threatened, and then launched at him to begin a vicious tickling.

The twins had one main weakness, and that was their ticklishness, and ember made full use of it.

"Want to give me a hand George?" she asked, trying to avoid Fred's flailing limbs.

George considered for a moment, "Well you aren't the one who's going to have to deal with him later, so I think I'll stay out of this."

"Suit yourself," she replied, and continued for a few moments before offering peace, "Do you regret your actions?"

"And if I don't?" he gasped.

She waggled her fingers at him, "Do you want to find out?"

"Okay, okay," he said quickly, "Man Em, you're worse than George!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" his twin asked.

"Nothing," Fred replied.

"Honestly you two," she shook her head, "Now did you bring the food?"

"Of course!" they exclaimed, pulling out a sack.

"Would we let you down like that Em?" Fred asked mockingly.

"You wouldn't dare!" she threatened.

"You're right, we wouldn't," George acknowledged.

"Glad that we've reached an understanding then boys," she said, grinning at them.

"But, first things first," Fred said.

Then without warning Ember was jumped upon and went through a thoroughly torturing tickling.

"Payback!" Fred exclaimed.

Ember laughed and cursed at the same time, she couldn't' see life without these two.

**Third Year**

Third year had finally arrived, bringing with it the possibility of a trip to Hogsmead. It was something that every student had waited for since first year. A chance to leave the school on weekends and go for shopping trips was something to be savoured; this sort of freedom was a luxury. As students gathered in the courtyard to hand in their permission slips, Ember noticed Fred and George trying to stealthily ingratiate themselves. They had been banned from Hogsmead trips for several weeks due to a prank that they pulled on Professor Snape. Unfortunately for them, McGonagall was not so easily fooled.

"What do you two think that you are doing here?" she asked.

"Waiting to go to Hogsmead," the replied casually.

"You know full well that you two are banned, back to the castle, _immediately_," she ordered.

Ember was surprised at the speed at which they followed her command; they would normally have drawn the process out for as long as possible. When they walked past her she tried to catch either twin's eye, she managed with Fred, who tipped her a wink before disappearing into the castle. _Ohh dear_, she thought to herself, _they have something planned_.

She didn't dwell on it though, doubtless it was some crazy scheme of theirs, and walked up to give McGonagall her permission slip. She tried, Ember knew that she did, but the Professor still could not quite keep the quirk of distaste from her face as she saw Ember's father's signature. It was a reaction that Ember was long used to, but it still hurt.

"Enjoy your trip Tabolt," McGonagall said, stumbling a little over the name.

"Thank you Professor," Ember replied, heading off to join her friends.

**/*0*/**

Ember gazed around Honeyduke's with wide eyed wonder all over her face. It was amazing, so many sweets in one shop! So many of her friends had spent most of their money here, but Ember had still not yet decided what she wanted. She was peering into a cabinet of chocolates, when someone came up behind her and jabbed her in the ribs.

She squeaked in a most undignified manner and whirled around, to meet the laughing eyes of Fred Weasley, as his twin tried to stifle his own laughter.

"You two!" she exclaimed.

"Surprise!" they said.

"How did you guys get here?" she asked.

"We have our sources," Fred replied, tapping the side of his nose evasively.

"I don't suppose that you're going to share those sources?" she inquired.

"One day," George promised.

"I'll hold you guys to that," she said.

"I don't doubt that," Fred replied.

"So, what are you guys going to do if you get caught?" she asked.

"We don't plan on getting caught," George put in.

"But if?" she persisted.

"Well then we'll figure it out as it goes along, won't we Fred?" he replied.

"We sure will George," Fred replied, "Are you going to get anything Em?"

"I'm not sure what to get," she admitted, "What do you guys recommend?"

Immediately they launched into a long string of names, in the end she ended up getting _a lot_ of sweets. Mainly because she was sharing with Fred and George as well, she could afford to do this, despite their protests. But it was still a considerable amount.

"I'm going to head to the Three Broomsticks and get a Butterbeer, you two want to come?" she asked once they exited the shop.

"I'm going to try and find Lee, but I'll see you guys there shortly," George said, walking off.

"Just the two of us then," Fred said, "Come along."

The pub was relatively empty when they walked in, Fred managed to beat Ember to the bar though.

"Two Butterbeers please," he said, slapping some money down.

"I was going to pay!" Ember protested.

"It's fine Em, you bought all those sweets, it's the least I can do," he argued.

"Fine then," she grumbled, discreetly slipping a galleon into his pocket.

"They'll be over in a minute," the bartender said.

"Let's go and get a table," Fred said.

"Should we go for one of the big tables for when everyone gets here?" she asked.

"Hmm, the booths are more comfortable though," Fred pointed out.

"Booth it is then," Ember agreed.

They made their way over and sat down, idly chatting as they waited for their drinks.

"Here you go, two Butterbeers for the lovely couple," he said, putting them down on the table.

"Uh..." Fred gaped.

"We're not a couple," Ember put in.

"Exactly," Fred found his voice, "we're just friends."

"My mistake, sorry," the bartender apologised, moving off again.

Once he'd gone Ember started cracking up laughing, "He really thought that we were a couple!"

"Haha," Fred laughed, "Imagine that Em, you and me, together."

"It would be hilarious!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, hilarious," he agreed quietly, not meeting her eyes.

**/*0*/**

It was Christmas at Hogwarts, this would be the first holiday where Ember had not gone home, and she was excited. The reason for her stay was that her parents were moving, they still hadn't told her why, and ember was slightly annoyed at this. Why would they want to leave their old house? But she did not want to dwell on that thought at Christmas. She quickly got out of bed and ran down to the Common Room, only a few Ravenclaws had stayed –seniors at that- so the room was quiet empty.

It felt strange opening up her presents all alone and in silence, it made the Christmas spirit feel sort of... empty. Happy as she was to receive the lovely gifts from her parents, it wasn't the same. She would have rather been at home with them with no presents than to have this again. She donned their gifts of clothing, a purple scarf that matched her eyes and a black sweater with the Ravenclaw emblem knitted into it, That must have been her mother, it was nice of her to think of putting the bronzes eagle. After giving her long black hair a quick brush and securing it back in a pony tail, she was out the Common Room and heading down to the Great Hall, presents for Fred and George tucked under her arm.

When she entered they got up from their family gathering and came to greet her, wearing their own knitted jerseys with their first initial.

"Merry Christmas Ember!" they shouted, getting stares from everyone else.

"Merry Christmas you two!" she replied, giving them both a big hug, "Here are your presents."

"You got us stuff!" George exclaimed.

"Of course I did," she said, "You guys are my friends."

"Well come over and sit with us, we'll give you yours," Fred said, steering her over towards the table.

They were sitting with their little brother Ron, who had endured much teasing from many people in Ember's year due to all of the stories from Fred and George, also with Ron's friend the famous Harry Potter and their older brother Percy. The latter looking like he'd rather be anywhere else, and tugging on his own P emblazed sweater as if it was some kind of filthy thing.

"I thought that you two said that Christmas was a time for family," he whined.

"It is, so don't think that you're going anywhere Perce," George said.

"But seeing as little Em here is all on her own, we felt that it was the kind thing to do and invite her to join us," Fred continued.

Percy rolled his eyes, "You two are incorrigible."

"We have to make up double because of your pratishness," Fred reasoned.

"That's not even a word," Percy sighed.

"Well it should be, it fits you perfectly," George retaliated.

"So how's your Christmas been?" she asked the younger boys, trying to avoid a family argument.

"It's been good," Ron said, "Fred and George are really getting into it."

"You think?" Ember replied with an arched eyebrow.

"Oi!" the twins exclaimed.

"I've had heaps of fun, this had been the best Christmas ever," Harry put in, face beaming.

Ember smiled at him, it must be hard to be The Boy Who Lived. So much expectations riding on his shoulders.

"Anyway," George cut in, "Here's you present Ember."

"And here's the one from me," Fred added, "Sorry about the horrible wrapping Em, never ask your little brother to wrap things for you."

"I didn't wrap it!" Ron protested, "You are just bad at it yourself."

"Ron, would you like me to tell Ember here what happened this morning?" Fred asked sweetly.

Ron's face fell, "No."

"Excellent," Fred said, tipping Ember a wink that she knew meant he'd tell her later anyway, "Now open up."

"You guys first, I gave them to you earlier," she pointed out.

"Alright then," they said, never willing to pass up an opportunity to get presents.

They ripped into theirs quickly, exclaiming in joy when they swathe contents.

"Did you boy out all of Zonko's or something?" George asked.

"Wow Em, this is amazing, we'll be sorted for several weeks worth of pranks!" Fred enthused, giving her a hug.

"That's what I thought." She grinned, "Try not to use them all on Ron okay?"

They merely grinned, and Ron looked _very_ worried. Harry merely laughed.

"Open yours!" George pushed.

She opened up the neatly wrapped one from George first, it was a beautiful notebook, covered in moving swirling designs, and had a matching 'everlast' quill.

"Ohh George," she breathed, 'Thank you so much!"

She grabbed him in a massive hug.

He laughed, "Glad that you like it."

"Like it? I love it!" she exclaimed.

"Mine next!" Fred cut it, eager for her to open it.

It didn't take long for her to get this one open, thanks to Fred's wrapping skills, but there was a little violet drawstring bag inside. She opened it and carefully lifted out its contents.

"Ohh," she sighed, as she gazed at the present.

"Is it okay?" Fred asked, slightly worried.

"It's more than okay, it's perfect!" she replied, "Can you put it on for me?"

"Sure thing," he said.

He lifted away her pony tail and did up the clasp of the necklace, the pendant was a simple circle of silver. But it had been enchanted to look as if there was a fire in it, it was mesmerising.

"The lady at the shop said that it was a permanent charm, you can even have it in water or anything and it'll be fine," Fred explained, "Look on the back."

Ember flipped it over and saw that he'd had her name engraved onto the silver back.

"Fred, this is amazing, thank you so much! How can I ever-" she had started rambling.

Fred just grabbed her up in a hug, "Thank you will do just fine," he said.

She grinned up at him, "Thanks you then."

"Wait a minute..." George said, "Where's Percy skipped off to?"

Fred whirled around, "I do believe that he had tried to bail on us Georgie!"

"Well that's just not good enough Freddie, we'd better go and find him," George replied.

"We'll be back in a moment!" they called out, making their way after their snobbish brother.

Ember grinned as she fiddled with her necklace, this Christmas hadn't been so bad after all.

**Fourth Year (Holidays)**

It was the summer holidays and Ember was so happy. Finally, no school, no work at all, just freedom! Only one drawback filled her mind as she sat on the Hogwarts Express, she would be in a new house. Her parents still hadn't told her why they had moved, but she was sure that it would be explained once she saw them.

"Cheer up Em," Fred said.

"It won't be all that bad," George added.

"But I loved that house," she moaned.

"And you may love this one, just give it a chance," Fred pointed out.

She sighed and turned her face to the window, they gave up and went back to planning summer pranks with Lee.

When they arrived at the station ember could spot her parents easily, the crowd tended to shift around them.

"Ember!" they cried when they saw her.

"Mum! Dad!" she ran at them and threw herself in their arms.

"My how you've grown sweetie!" Her dad lifted her up and swung her around like he used to when she was little, she gazed down at him and laughed happily, their matching eyes both sparkling purple.

"Let me get a look at you darling," her mum said, "You're really shooting up! I think you'll be taller than me by next year!"

"Will I ever be taller than dad?" she asked.

They both laughed, her dad was something like 6'5.

"Probably not, but you're definitely going to be tall one day," her dad promised.

"Well, go and grab your trunk and let's head home," her mum said.

Ember's face fell, "Where is home exactly?"

"We'll tell you in the car, off you go," her dad gave her a little nudge.

Ember sighed, it was understandable that they wanted to be out of here as quickly as possible, Being around wizarding crowds was never a good thing for her dad.

She located her trunk, loaded it up with the cage that Jaz was currently sulking in. Her cat did _not _like travelling one bit.

"Don't worry," she said softly to the tabby, "We'll let you out in the car."

She got a meow in reply.

Her parents quickly made their way out of the station, loading up her things into the back of their van. Once they were out of London her parents had relaxed somewhat, Ember had spent the car trip silent, stroking Jaz in an attempt to calm her down from the train ride.

"We've moved because we were told that the old house isn't safe anymore," her mum exclaimed.

"How can it not be safe? There's nothing left to worry about," Ember pointed out.

"Dumbledore just thinks that it would be best, he's heard rumours," her mum said.

"Rumours? We're moving because of _rumours_," Ember exclaimed.

"Ember, with a situation like this, even rumours are dangerous," her dad warned.

"But I thought that the old house was a safe house, that was kind of the point of us living there," Ember argued.

"Your father just wants to make sure that we're all safe, he's right, nothing is too small a worry in this situation," her mum chastised.

Ember slouched, "Where are we moving to?"

"An old house in the countryside in Devon, near a small town called Ottery St. Catchpole, it's got a wizarding community there alongside the muggle one," her dad said.

"Wait, what was that place called again?" Ember asked.

"Ottery St. Catchpole," her mum repeated.

"Are you serious!" she exclaimed, "I cannot _wait_ to tell the boys this."

"The boys?" her dad asked.

"Fred and George, they live in the area," Ember explained.

"I always respected the Weasley's," her dad said, "They were a great family."

"Do you know them from... before?" Ember asked.

Her father hesitated, "Yes, but they are more forgiving than most. Although not many have really come to trust me again, them included."

"Do you guys mind if I hang out with them sometimes though?" Ember inquired.

"Not at all, they are good people," her mum said, "It would be nice to see them again, but perhaps we'd better wait a bit before your father and I go over."

Ember grinned in the backseat, maybe moving wasn't going to be so bad after all.

**Fifth Year**

"Hey Ember are you going home these holidays?" Fred asked.

"Nope, staying here," she replied, "What about you?"

"I'm staying as well, mum reckons that it's safer for us to be at Hogwarts. You know with Sirius Black and all," he explained.

"Well it'll be nice to have you around," she said, grinning, "Are you and George planning any devious pranks this year?"

His shifted his eyes, "Maybe..."

Ember laughed, "Well just don't get caught, imagine having to have detention while you're on holiday."

"We never get caught!" Fred exclaimed, "We are far too skilled for that."

Ember arched an eyebrow, "So that explains the countless detentions that you two have had."

"Moving swiftly and conveniently on," Fred intervened, "There's something that I wanted to ask you about Em."

"What's up?" she asked.

"Well... I was just wondering why my parents seem to have it in for yours? 'Cause I was suggesting to them before I knew that we were staying that maybe we could have you guys over for a big dinner or something, and mum was quite hesitant and avoided it. Do you know why?" he inquired.

Ember gulped, she had dreaded this conversation, she didn't want to lose them as friends.

"I do know," she answered.

"Can you tell me?" he asked.

She shifted around awkwardly.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," he said, "It's your business."

Ember took a deep breath, "It's okay, I'll tell you. Mind if we go outside though?"

"No problem," he replied, holding out an arm to escort her.

"Being gentlemanly?" she joked.

"I'm always gentlemanly!" he replied, "It's part of what makes me so charming."

Ember laughed, "If you say so."

They went outside to the grounds and made their way down to the beech trees surrounding the Black Lake. Ember quickly climbed one, having to wait a little bit for Fred, but once they were seated in the branches she knew she couldn't avoid it any longer.

"Are you sure that you want to know?" she asked.

"So long as you're sure that you want to tell me," he replied.

"Okay then, here goes." She took a calming breath, "I've never told anyone this, swear that you won't tell a soul."

"I swear," he said solemnly.

"And that you won't think of me any different?" she said, knowing that that would be impossible.

"I swear," he repeated, "Honestly Em, it can't' be that bad."

"You'd be surprised," she muttered, "Well you remember when we met in first year? And I was terrified of that snake thing?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Well it's kind of connected to that, sort of," she said.

"Okay," he replied, "Just go about it in your own time.

"My dad is Adrian Tabolt, that name will make most people of the older generations flinch or sneer at. When he was younger my dad made some... bad choices, to say the least, your parents know this and that's why they are hesitant about my parents." She began, "Well the bad choice that he made, was to follow Voldemort and become a Death Eater."

Fred gasped, "He _what_?"

"Please," she said, "Just hear me out."

Fred nodded once more, and relaxed again.

"He used to be a Death Eater, but it wasn't long before he wanted out. What they were doing was wrong, and he could see that. But once does not pull away from the ranks of Lord Voldemort easily, we thought that we were in a safe house. That's what the Ministry had told us. They had given dad a pardon in exchange for information, and that pardon had included anonymity and a new life for him and his family. They promised him that he would be safe." Her lips twisted in a wry smile, "But the Ministry was useless, I was only three when they found us. He himself came, bringing a large snake with him. It attacked me, here." She lifted up her shirt and exposed a scar on her stomach, "And as my parents duelled for their lives, I lay dying."

Fred's hand reached out, and she grabbed it.

"We'd have all died if it hadn't been for Dumbledore, he saved us, and got me to St. Mungo's in time. After that we put our faith in him, and not the Ministry. Considering that they were not altogether trusting of my father anyway. Even now, after all this time, people still don't trust my dad. It hurts him, it really does, he regrets the choices he made more than anything. But people still look at him with mistrust, even the Professor's at school give me sidelong glances. At least the Ministry did keep the anonymity, and that's why most people in our generation don't know who my father really is. If they did..." she trailed off.

"Hey, I won't tell anyone I promised," Fred said, wiping the tears that she didn't realise had began to fall.

"Thank you," she whispered, "Do you see me differently now?"

He shook his head, "Why would I? It wasn't you who did anything, and you've said yourself that your dad regrets what he did."

She grimaced, "Most people don't see it that way."

He turned her face to his, "I do, Em, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Your father's regretted mistakes are not for you to carry."

"Thanks Fred, it's nice to hear it said like that," she replied, "But try telling others."

He grinned, "Didn't I swear not to?"

She smiled back, glad that he was to supportive, "I guess you did at that."

"Come on," he said, starting to clamber down, "Let's go and get some food."

She laughed, boys and their stomachs, but she followed him down nevertheless; his red hair seemed to stand out like a beacon in the grey washed landscape. He grabbed her hand and tugged her along, forcing her to run and keep up with him. As they went laughing back to the castle hand in hand, Ember came to a shocking realisation, she had fallen in love with Fred Weasley.

**Sixth Year**

Ember took a deep breath as she walked down to the lake where everyone was gathering after class, she was going to do it, she was going to ask Fred Weasley to the Yule Ball. She had been wrestling with the idea for days now, and had finally plucked up the courage to do so. When she saw the group, she noticed that she was the last to arrive. When she got closer she could see Angelina sitting on one of the twins, and everyone was laughing.

"Fred, you really have to be more smooth when you ask a girl to the ball next time," Lee chastised.

"Well it worked didn't it?" the twin under Angelina.

Ember stopped walking, Fred had asked Angelina? Angelina was sitting on Fred? Her mind whirled, it wasn't like she had expected Fred to feel the same about her anyway, but still... it hurt a bit. She composed herself, they were her friends, she was happy for them. And she was, honestly, but that didn't stop the green monster of jealousy from rearing its head.

"Hey Ember! Alicia called.

"What took you so long?" Lucia asked.

"Ohh I just had to calm Patricia down a bit, she's kind of stressed about the O.W.L.S." Ember explained.

"Seriously?" George asked, "They're ages away! Aren't most girls supposed to be stressed about the Ball?"

Ember shrugged, "You go and explain that to her then."

"Each to their own I suppose," George replied, not wanting to have to deal with a stressed Patricia.

"Have you got a Ball date yet Ember?" Angelina asked.

Ember forced a smile, "Not yet, but I see that you do."

Angelina grinned, "Do you know how he asked me? He threw a note at my head and mimed his request."

Ember groaned, "Ohh Fred, you didn't!"

"Hey!" he pretested, "As I keep saying _it worked_."

"Can't imagine why though," Jill muttered.

"What was that?" Fred asked.

"Nothing," Jill chimed innocently.

Angelina swatted the hand that Fred had around her waist, "Be nice."

"I try my hardest," he replied.

Everyone was laughing and having a good time, and all the while Ember couldn't' help the sadness in her heart.

**/*0*/**

"Hey Em!" Fred called out.

Ember took a deep breath and turned around, "What is it Fred?"

He came up to her a shuffled his feet awkwardly, "I was wondering, since you seemed really good at it and all, would you be able to give me some extra dance practice? Angelina will have my head if I step on her feet again."

"So you're going to step on mine instead?" she asked.

He grinned, "Not if you teach me correctly."

She sighed, "Fine, meet me in the after dinner."

"Thank you so much Em!" he exclaimed, running off for his Quiditch practice.

"You're welcome," she called after him.

Later that night she was trying to teach Fred how to waltz in one of the empty classrooms.

"Okay, one two three, one two th- ow!" She cried.

"Sorry," Fred muttered, look of intense concentration on his face.

"That's okay, just try and pay a little more attention," she said, "And stop looking down."

"But how am I meant to know where to go otherwise?" he asked.

"You just learn it, now pay attention, the man is supposed to lead," she instructed, "Look at my eyes, not the floor."

They tried again, and he did a bit better this time, only treading on her once.

"Better," she congratulated, "Once more?"

"Okay," he agreed, "So Em, has anyone asked you to the Ball yet?"

"Yes, a Durmstrang guy. His name is Sven," she replied.

"A _Durmstrang?_" Fred repeated incredulously, "Called _Sven?_"

"Yes, problem?" she asked.

"You mean other than the fact that he's a Bulgarian thug?" Fred retaliated.

"Look, he asked me and I accepted, butt out," she snapped back.

"Are you _sure_ that it's a good idea?" he questioned.

"Why wouldn't it be?" she asked.

"Because he's a Bulgarian thug," Fred repeated.

"You don't even know him," she said.

"Do you? How many times have you guys hung out?" he argued.

She looked down at her feet, "Just a couple."

"A couple?" he questioned, "And you agreed to go to the ball with him?"

"Is there a problem with that? It's not like anyone else asked me," she retorted.

"But how can you go with him if you hardly know him?" Fred asked.

"Because believe it or not, I do know him a little, and he's nice. Leave it alone Fred, why do you care?" she replied.

"I just..." he trailed off.

Ember pulled back from him, he hadn't said what she had wanted to, she knew that he wouldn't. But the disappointment still came.

"You're dancing's improved, I'm sure that you and Angelina will be a great couple," she said, leaving the room quickly so that he wouldn't see the tears pricking the corners of her eyes.

Fred stood there for several minutes dumfounded, the rest of his sentence remaining unsaid on his lips.

**Seventh Year**

"What do you think you're doing?" Draco Malfoy's snobbish voice rang out.

Ember whirled around, she had been walking down the corridor to find Jaz. Her cat hadn't come back yet, and she didn't want her to be left out here with the Inquisitorial Squad walking about.

"I'm trying to find my cat," she explained.

"Would this be it?" someone said from behind her.

She turned again, a Slytherin that she didn't know was holding Jaz by the scruff of the neck.

"Let her go," Ember commanded.

"Or you'll what?" Draco drawled.

She pulled out her want and turned it on him, "You really want to find out?"

He smirked, "Really Tabolt? You're going to try and hex one of the Inquisitorial Squad, I'd like to see how that would turn out. As it is, you're out after hours, that's an automatic walk to Head Mistress Umbridge's office."

"You're really going to force me to Umbridge's?" she asked.

"I can do that," Snape's sleazy voice sounded.

Ember groaned, "Please at least give me my cat."

The Slytherin pretended to consider, "No." And then he unceremoniously chucked Jaz to the ground.

The tabby gave a distressed noise and ran away, Draco and the Slytherin laughed.

"Come along Ms. Tabolt," Snape instructed, turning on his heel.

Ember gave the boys one final scathing glare, and followed.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Severus?" Umbridge asked when they entered.

"Miss Tabolt was caught wondering the castle after hours," he said in a dead pan voice.

Umbridge raised her eyebrows, "Is that so? Following in your father's footsteps are we?"

Anger flared in Ember's eyes, "How dare you talk about my father, you know nothing about him."

"Ohh don't I? I thought that most of the wizarding world had heard of him, the Death Eater turned traitor?" Umbridge said.

Ember clenched her hands into fists, but said nothing, not wanting to give Umbridge the satisfaction.

"Well child, take a seat, you're going to be writing out lines for me," she said, smirking happily.

Ember made her way over to the table that Umbridge indicated, seeing a sheet of parchment which had a quill lying beside it.

"What am I meant to be writing?" Ember asked.

Umbridge considered for a moment, "How about 'I must follow the rules', one hundred times."

"You have got to be kidding me," Ember muttered.

"What was that?" Umbridge questioned.

"Nothing at all," Ember replied.

"Excellent, now get to work," she instructed, going back her desk.

Ember sighed, but got started, the sooner she did so the sooner she could get away from here. After a few lines however, the back of her hand started to hurt, when she checked it, she could see faint lines starting to etch themselves into her skin.

"What the?" she said to herself.

"Keep writing," Umbridge ordered, not looking up.

Ember kept at it, but when she got to seventy, her hand started bleeding. Not wanting to give Umbridge the satisfaction of hearing her pain, she said nothing and continued on. Managing to reach one hundred after a while.

"I'm finished," she said, standing up, "May I go now?"

Umbridge looked up with a small smile, "Yes, leave."

Ember made it out, and halfway down the corridor before she collapsed against the wall, clutching her injured hand and crying. This was how the Weasley twins found her a few minutes later.

"Merlin's beard! What happened to you Em?" Fred asked, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"It was Umbridge," Ember choked out, "She has this quill..."

"It's okay," Fred said, holding her close, "We've got you."

"She is going to pay for this," George said, voice quivering with anger, "No matter what, she's going to pay."

**/*0*/**

Ember walked listlessly around the school grounds, Hogwarts was so different without Fred and George. Ever since they had been expelled life seemed somewhat less interesting, less... of everything pretty much. She missed them a lot, but the year was almost over anyway. She'd see them again soon. She was walking up to Hogsmead, in the nice calm afternoon, having just finished her last N.E.W.T.S. It was nice to know that she would never have to worry about exams again, although some would debate that working was worse than school. She got the shock of her life when she turned the bend in the road before Hogsmead, and saw Fred waiting there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

He looked a little uncomfortable, "Em... there's something that I have to tell you. You're not going to like it."

"What is it?" she inquired, feeling slightly worried.

He moved closer to her and took her hand in his, "Em, your parents are dead. They were found murdered just this morning. I'm so sorry."

For a second Ember just stood there, unable to process what she had just been told. It wasn't true. It wouldn't be. But the sad look in Fred's eyes told her that it was. Tears started welling up in her eyes, what would she do now?

"Hey, come here," Fred said, pulling her into a hug.

She put her arms around him and sobbed into his chest, unable to control herself. He just held her, not saying anything, just offering her silent comfort. They stayed like that for several minutes, neither saying a word, but then Ember pulled back.

"What happened?" she asked cautiously, dreading the answer.

Fred hesitated for a moment, "Are you sure that you want to know?"

Ember gulped, "Yes."

"Someone used the Killing Curse on them; we're not sure exactly who it was, but I think that you can take a good guess," he answered.

Ember could indeed, would that monster never stop ruining her life?

"What am I going to do now, Fred?" she asked.

"I honestly don't know Em," he admitted, "But if you want to, you can come and live with George and me above the shop. We've got plenty of room, and it would be great having you."

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I don't want to bring the possibility of destruction on you guys."

Fred scoffed, "My little brother is best mates with Harry Potter and my entire family is part of The Order of the Phoenix, I don't think that you have to worry about that."

"Okay then, I'll take you up on your offer," she said, "But in the mean time, can you cover for me while I sneak home?"

"Of course," he replied, "Take all the time you need."

"Thanks Fred," she said, aparating away.

She did not here his whispered reply, "Any time."

**After School**

Ember grinned as she looked around the joke shop.

"Like it?" Fred asked.

"Like it?" she echoed, "I love it!"

George grinned, "Told you she would."

Fred groaned and slipped his brother a few galleons, this made Ember roll her eyes.

"Honestly guys, do you two make bets on anything?" she questioned.

"Anything and everything," George replied, "I always win."

"You do not!" Fred protested loudly.

"Anyway," Ember intervened, "Where's my room?"

"Ohh, right," George said. "Come on, we'll show you upstairs."

They made their way up, laughing and joking, the twins even trying to routinely trip each other up as they went. It was simple; a small kitchen and living area, with two bedrooms each having their own adjoining bathrooms. Fred and George would be sharing, while Ember would have the other room to herself.

"Are you sure that you guys don't mind sharing?" Ember asked.

"Of course not!" they answered together.

"Honestly Em, it's fine," Fred assured.

"Yeah, we've been sharing for our entire lives, it's not going to be making much of a difference to our normal routine," George finished.

"Well you guys tell me if I should take the couch, it's fine. It's a big enough favour that you guys are letting me stay with you, you two have been so helpful ever since my parents died last year," her voice got quieter as she went on. Talking about her parents still bought painful memories to her mind.

"Hey, it's no trouble, Em. How many times do we have to tell you, it's _fine_," Fred said, slinging an arm over her shoulders.

"If you two would like to stop flirting, you could give me a hand with dinner," George called from the kitchen.

"Ohh no, George is left in the kitchen!" Fred shouted.

"He can't cook!" Ember exclaimed.

They both ran in, to find George just standing there smirking.

"Well that got you two in here quickly," he said, "And my cooking is not _that_ bad, thank you very much."

Ember rolled her eyes, "You'd be surprised, remember that time you gave us food poisoning? From toast."

"That was one time, and we were how old again?" he asked.

"Fourteen," Fred reminded him.

"Ohh..." George trailed off, "Well what are you two going to cook for dinner then?"

Ember put her hands on her hips, "And what makes you think that we're cooking?"

George grinned, "Cause the only other alternative is that I do it."

"There is no way that I'm letting you anywhere _near_ what I'm going to be consuming later," Fred said.

"Fair point," Ember acknowledged, "And what did you mean by your earlier comment, George?"

"Ohh that? Why nothing at all," he said, eyes looking far too innocent.

"We believe you," Fred sneered sarcastically.

"Honestly you two, why do you care so much? It almost makes me wonder if I was right-"

The rest of George's sentence was cut off when Fred threw himself at his twin, bearing them both to the ground in a tangle of flailing limbs.

Ember shook her head, would they ever change? She turned away from their little brawl, glad that Fred had not noticed the blush in her cheeks.

**/*0*/**

Ember, Fred and George were sitting together in the living room of the Burrow when they got the message. Each had kept their fake galleons from the DA, and immediately sprang into action. Rushing around and trying to organise everything.

"Wait a second," George said, "I'm going to leave first, if there is anything that you two oblivious idiots want to say to each other without my presence, now would be the time."

With that parting comment, he disaperated for Hogsmead; Fred and Ember were left standing awkwardly opposite each other.

"Umm..." Fred started, "What was he on about?"

Ember took a deep breath, "I think that I know... Fred, there's something that I have to tell you."

"What is it Em?" he asked.

"Well... it's something that I've wanted to tell you since fifth year, but I've never really had the courage to do so. I was always scared of what you might think, or if you didn't feel the same; but I guess that now it doesn't matter considering that we're about to go into battle." She looked down at her feet shyly.

"Tell me," he instructed, coming closer and lifting her face up.

"Well, Fred... I love you," she blurted out, unable to meet his gaze.

He forced her to face him, "I'm had something that I've wanted to tell you for a while as well Em," he admitted, "I love you too."

Ember was struck speechless, he _what?_ Before she could think up a reply, he bent his face down to hers, and kissed her. It was shocking, to say the least, and yet somehow amazingly breathtakingly wonderful. She had waited so many years for Fred, and now here he was; his arms around her waist, his lips on hers.

When they pulled apart he looked down at her smiling, "I've waited years to do that."

"Years?" she repeated dumbly, still slightly in shock.

"Uh huh, ever since third year; so I think I beat you," he admitted.

"Really? But you and Angelina..." she trailed off.

Fred shook his head, "I never really liked her in that way, it was always you. I just never knew quite how to tell you, but I thought that it was obvious."

Ember laughed, "I guess that that's what George was talking about when he called us idiots."

"Yeah, I'm going to have to have a word with him about that," Fred said, "But first things first."

He knelt down on one knee, "Ember Tabolt, I love you with all my heart; will you marry me? Sorry that I don't have a ring with me or anything, but I'll get one as soon as we've won the battle."

Ember gasped, "Fred... I honestly wouldn't' care if you never got me a ring at all. Of course I'll marry you!"

"Really?" he asked.

"Of course!" she exclaimed, "Although I would have thought that your asking skills would have improved over the years."

"He got up and swept her in his arms again, "But they still work."

And they kissed again, even though it was the second time, it still retained that mind-blowing feeling of the first. Ember wished that they could have stayed together longer, but duty called, there would be time after the battle though. They aparated to Hogsmead, hand in hand, and found George waiting for them outside the Hog's Head.

"There you two are!" he exclaimed, "I was worried that I would have to come and fetch you."

"glad we got here then," Fred replied.

George gave a pointed look at their joint hands, "Took you two long enough then, when do we celebrate your happy union?"

"How did you know?" Ember asked.

"Right after the battle," Fred answered his twin.

"Well... it's been kind of obvious," George said, "You two were probably the only ones who didn't realise."

"Well that's interesting to know," Fred said, "I thought I was being subtle."

His twin snorted, "Please Fred, you don't know the _meaning_ of subtle."

"Boys, as interesting as this argument is; shouldn't we be getting to Hogwarts?" Ember cut in.

"I love it when she gets bossy," Fred fake whispered to George.

Ember hit him on the arm, come on, and if get yourself injured Fred Weasley; I swear I will kill you.

**/*0*/**

Ember was duelling for her life, there were so many Death Eaters all around the castle and it was hard to keep herself on high alert. She stunned her opponent and fled around the corner, hoping that Fred was still alright, they had lost contact early on. As she was trying to get her breath back, she saw something that made her heart stop. It was Fred, lying prone on the ground, tearful members of his family beside him.

"NO!" she haerd someone scream, unaware that it was her own voice.

She ran to him, and clutched his hand.

"Fred! Fred!" she called, "Come on Fred, don't do this, not now."

She started sobbing as it set in that he was already gone, his face still etched with the ghost of laughter. She barely registered the fight still going on around her, until a curse nearly hit Fred's dead body. This caused an anger that she had not known existed to rise up within her. She turned around and fired curses at every Death Eater that she could see, not caring about anything else except that she would kill whoever had done this to her Fred.

Due to of her single minded fury, some of her defence systems were down. And because of this, she did not noticed the prickling sensation on the back of her neck that would normally have inspired her to turn around. And so she did not see the Death Eater behind her, as he raised his wand and fired a curse at her.

Ember Tabolt fell to the ground, dead before she could even register what had happened. Her body fell next to Fred's, their hands almost touching.

**Hope that you guys liked it! Please leave a review :D**

**Apologies about the tragic ending...**

**Sorry, the years got gradually longer, than shorter :P It was unintentional, it was originally just gonna be a short fic...**

**Wow, a lot happened in third year... didn't intend for it to be that long.**

**I made George the older twin, and I don't know if I used the right people or not in the right Houses but I tried. Don't know if the twins are actually ticklish, but I thought that it would fit with their personalities.**


	2. Theme Song: Next To You

**Theme Song for Unspoken:  
>Jordin Sparks – Next To You<strong>

Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleeping  
>You're in my head like a song on the radio<br>All I know is that I got to get next to you  
>Yeah I got to get next to you<br>Sitting here turning minutes into hours  
>To find the nerve just to call you on the telephone<br>You don't know that I got to get next to you

[Chorus]  
>Maybe were friends<br>Maybe were more  
>Maybe it's just my imagination<br>But I see you stare just a little too long  
>And it makes me start to wonder<br>So baby call me crazy  
>But I think you feel it too<br>Maybe I, Maybe I  
>Just got to get next to you<p>

I asked around and I heard that you were talking  
>Told my girl that you thought I was out of your league<br>What a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa  
>Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep<br>'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to me  
>Baby let's get together and end this mystery, oh<p>

[Chorus]  
>Maybe were friends<br>Maybe were more  
>Maybe it's just my imagination<br>But I see you stare just a little too long  
>And it makes me start to wonder<br>So baby call me crazy  
>But I think you feel it too<br>Maybe I, Maybe I  
>Just got to get next to you<p>

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
>How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?<p>

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
>How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?<p>

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
>How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?<p>

Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?  
>How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?<br>Yeah, yeah, to want to get next to you

[Chorus]  
>Maybe were friends<br>Maybe were more  
>Maybe it's just my imagination<br>But I see you stare just a little too long  
>And it makes me start to wonder<br>So baby call me crazy  
>But I think you feel it too<br>Baby call me crazy  
>But I know you feel it too<br>Maybe I, Maybe I  
>Just got to get next to you<br>Yeah, yeah, yeah  
>I got to get next to you<p> 


End file.
